La Vie En Rose
by FossilQueen1984
Summary: Thrawn and Minerva have earned their happily ever after, but where does that leave Eli Vanto, Thrawn's brother and Minerva's best friend? Luckily, Yagor Lyste was on the guest list. Fluffy one-shot, contains male slash and snogging. Please read and review. Thrawn/Minerva and Eli/Lyste. Appearances of Vader and Palpatine.


La Vie En Rose

A Star Wars/Doctor Who Romance

 **OTP Pair Disney Quote Challenge for the Jedi Council forums**

Parings: Thrawn/Minerva and Eli/Lyste

Time Period: Beyond Saga, AU! Rebels

Story Soundtrack: Fairy Tale/Lothlorien- Enya, Canon in D- Pachebel, Pas de Deux (Nutcracker)- Tchaikovsky for Thrawn and Minerva, And Forever- Big O ending theme for Eli/Lyste

Cast list: Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Thrawn- Lars Mikkelsen, Eli Vanto- David Tennent, Yagor Lyste- Mark Hamill, Admiral Rae Sloane- Freema Angyman, Palpatine- Ian McDiarmid, Vader- James Earl Jones, Marcus Vanto- Sir Ian McKellan, Iolanthe Vanto- Dame Helen Mirren, Holy Man- Peter Capaldi

Challenge quote: "They say if you dream a thing more than once, it's sure to come true." - _Sleeping Beauty_

The silk blindfold was tied tightly around Minerva Hektor's blue eyes as she stood on a wooden box in front of a three way mirror as several tailors worked on the finishing touches of her wedding gown as her serving girls clucked their tongues in agreement under the supervision of Minerva's maid of honor, Admiral Rae Sloane. It had only been a scant seventy two hours earlier when Thrawn had flattened Atollon when her father, Kanan Jarrus, had used Time Lord technology to abduct her in order to kill her. The whole experience was something she would rather forget about.

"I've dreamt about this day, ever since I met Thrawn, and now here I am… Ouch!," she mused as the serving girl accidentally poked her as Rae finished adjusting the veil over Minerva's long, curly brown hair. She smiled at her handiwork. "Well, they say if you dream a thing more than once, it's sure to come true," she commented as she undid the blindfold. When Minerva beheld herself in the mirror, never had she thought she could be this beautiful!

The wedding gown was narrow waisted, with a corseted top covered in lace with princess sleeves decorated with delicate silver filigree. Her shoulders were bare, and you could see her collarbones and her neck. Rae smiled at her, "You are really going to slay them in the aisles, and when Thrawn sees you… you'll see for yourself." She winked, and Minerva felt herself flush bright red.

As they made their way towards the Moff Council chamber (formerly of the Jedi Council), the guests were already seated, and Palpatine was standing at the lectern, as he was officiating the ceremony. As per tradition, Thrawn would already be at the alter when Vader led her in (acting _in loco parentis_ ) when the Imperial Symphony Orchestra began playing the bridal processional.

Once everyone was in their place, Vader strode in and addressed Minerva, "There you are, Minerva. I see you're prepared for the task at hand." No sooner had Pachelbel's _Canon in D_ started up, then Vader gently took Minerva's left arm in his and gently led her down to the alter, under the raised bayonets of the Seventh Squadron. As they progressed, everyone bowed to her, bringing a slight flush to Minerva's face. Oddly enough, she thought she saw the ghostly forms of Obi-Wan and Yoda, who smiled kindly at her. Comforted by this, she turned her attention towards the front.

Thrawn saw her and smiled, her face flushed a delicious shade of scarlet. It was now Vader handed Minerva to Thrawn, and pressed their hands together. Stepping aside, Palpatine greeted the gathered Imperial congregation and went through the rehearsed script about marriage as a sacred institution and not to be taken lightly.

All too soon it seemed the rings and vows were exchanged, when Palpatine uttered the immortal words, "You can kiss the bride." Gingerly lifting the veil, Thrawn pulled her close and kissed her with heat and passion, she was finally his, and his alone. Minerva felt herself weep, at long last her dreams of matrimony to her dashing Grand Admiral were true. Rae was right about dreams coming true.

When they broke apart, Palpatine announced, "Ladies and gentlemen of the Imperial Empire, it pleases me to be the first to introduce Grand Admiral and Lady Thrawn." As the newlyweds walked under the raised bayonets as a couple, Minerva's hearts beat wildly and she laid her head on Thrawn's shoulder and let out a content sigh. He smiled at her, and kissed her for a second time.

At the reception, their first dance was a pas de deux, and this didn't surprise Minerva in the least. She very much enjoyed being in Thrawn's arms, and Thrawn enjoyed holding her close. As they waltzed on the dance floor, Thrawn's honorary brother Eli Vanto watched the couple. After all they had been through, it was about _bloody_ time they got their happy ending.

He smiled sadly, he was still heartbroken about Kallus's betrayal, but he also wanted to find someone to love like Thrawn and Minerva had for each other. Downing his champagne, he failed to notice the good looking young man sit down next to him. Blushing slightly, the man inquired, "Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Eli quickly shook his no, and invited the young man to sit down.

"They make such a lovely couple, the Grand Admiral and the map maker. She saved my life when I was still a cadet, you know? "

"Really? I always knew Minerva was good with a knife and Thrawn's the brother I never had- I've waited four years for them to get married. Oh, I didn't catch your name, I'm Eli."

"Yagor, Yagor Lyste. Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise."

As the two men began to converse, Minerva nudged her husband and Thrawn espied his brother happily chatting with Lyste, of all people. Eli was genuinely happy, this boded well. "Let's hope Eli gets his happy ending, also," Thrawn told her. Minerva agreed, and they went back to dancing.

 _Two and half years later…_

Early springs on Corulag were notoriously wet and overcast, so it came as no surprise that the very day that Eli and Yagor were to get married was also the wettest day for the year, on record. The basement on the Vanto family home was flooded, so the wedding was held in the formal dining room off of the breakfast nook.

Upstairs, Minerva was struggling to get into her dress. She was three months pregnant with a girl, and was due in late autumn. Iolanthe, Eli's mother, was helping her dress. "You're carrying yourself wonderfully for being 12 weeks in. When I was 12 weeks in with Eli, I couldn't stand up for five minutes without drinking a gallon of tea."

Minerva laughed at the confession, "I haven't had any cravings. I do hope the wedding goes well, I hope my morning sickness doesn't ruin everything." Iolanthe laughed gently, and told her not to worry, the wedding would be fine.

Meanwhile, across the hallway, Eli was nervously pacing and it was getting on Thrawn's nerves. "Calm down, Eli. You're getting married in 15 minutes, you're not facing down a squad of Mandolorian commandos." Eli snapped, "That's easy for you to say, _Mitth'raw'nuruodo_. You're already married and have a daughter on the way. Not to mention, you and Minerva courted over four years." Thrawn smacked Eli upside the head, and left to go check on his wife.

Marcus chucked and affixed the orchid to his son's tuxedo, "Eli, Thrawn's correct- you need to calm down. Yagor loves you, and you'll be fine. We all love you to death, never forget that. Yagor is lucky to have met you, I have never seen you so happy. He's going to make a fine son-in-law." Eli wiped away his tears, never in a million years did he dream that he would be married, and find someone who loved him unconditionally.

Once the holy man arrived, Eli and Yagor stood in front of him, Thrawn and Minerva standing on Yagor's side of the room, and Eli's parents behind him. The holy man smiled at the two young men standing in front of him, such love like this was rare in the galaxy these days, present company excluded.

"We are gathered for the joining of Eli Vanto and Yagor Lyste in marriage. Love is kind, love is good and when you are bound together for eternity, you embark on life's journey together. That journey will not be easy, there will be great joys and hardships, but all things in life are like that. Do you, Eli Vanto, take this man to be your husband, as the Maker wills it?"

"With the Maker as my witness, I do."

"Yagor Lyste, do you take this man to be your husband, as the maker wills it?"

"Of course I do- I love him."

The holy man smiled, "Then kiss him, you oaf." Eli pulled Yagor flush to his body and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. The witnessed clapped approvingly, and when the couple broke apart, they were grinning.

The holy man announced, "It pleases me to introduce Mister Eli and Yagor Vanto." The rest of the afternoon was given to quiet celebration of dreams of true love coming to fruition, and both couples did live happily ever after.


End file.
